


Facets of normal life

by seidenapfel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel
Summary: After the events in Washington and his escape from Hydra, Bucky is travelling on the train.





	Facets of normal life

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Travelling on the train myself, I chose to write something about exactly that.  
> Written: 2016-06-29

Traveling on the train, he was listening – playing kids, a singing toddler, businessmen on the phone, others talking about politics – facets of normal life, he had last encountered before the war since everything in-between had not been life at all.

Although none of it was blurry – his memories of those horrid years were far too vivid – he, Bucky Barnes, or whoever he was nowadays never had lived: brainwashed into a weapon, he had been incapable of controlling his actions. So while the other passengers went on with their lives, he was listening, took his notebook and recorded anything he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Being the property of their respective copyright holders, the _MCU_ , its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
